Ordinary Life
by Blue Hottest
Summary: Di saat kamu harus memilih antara cinta dan impian, mana yang kamu pilih? TAOHUN pair. Oneshoot! Author baru, mohon bantuannya :) RCL diharapkan!


**TAOHUN FANFICTION**

.

**Chapter: Oneshoot**

**Warning: YAOI! Out of Character!**

_**Music: Addicted - Stevie Hoang**_

.

* * *

.

Mengejar sebuah impian itu tidak mudah. Ibaratnya seperti mendaki gunung yang terjal. Banyak masalah pasti terjadi di tengah-tengah perjalanan, seperti tersandung dan sebagainya. Aku mengibaratkan diriku adalah kepompong. Aku menunggu diriku untuk bebas selama berhari-hari, lalu setelah bebas, aku berubah menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang cantik. Aku ingin segera menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik itu.

"Sehun!"

Lamunanku seketika buyar ketika ada seseorang memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sahabatku datang menghampiriku. Dia duduk di sebelahku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Tanyaku dengan raut muka bingung.

Sahabatku tersenyum makin lebar, "Aku barusan ketemu guru Taekwondo kamu," ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Aku tersenyum seraya memeluk leher sahabatku itu, "Kalian berdua berarti berjodoh. Selamat!" Seruku senang.

Sahabatku ini bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dia mempunyai tubuh yang mungil dan wajah yang manis. Sudah rahasia umum jika sahabatku ini menyukai guru Taekwondoku yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Aku biasa memanggilnya Sabem* Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memelukku balik, "Kapan kamu tanding lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin bulan depan," jawabku.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, "Lama sekali," ucapnya sambil cemberut. Aku tertawa sambil mencubit pipinya yang gembil.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Aku segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun ke dalam kelas. Kami duduk di bangku kami masing-masing. Baekhyun menyenggol bahuku pelan. Dia meyuruhku untuk melihat ke depan. Aku melihat Tao sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku membalasnya dengan canggung.

"_Fix_ abis dia suka kamu," ucap Baekhyun.

Sebelum aku sempat berkomentar, wali kelas kami sudah datang ke kelas. Aku mendesah dan Baekhyun terkikik kecil. Beliau berdehem pelan.

"Saya mempunyai kabar baik untuk kalian. Satu dari kalian baru saja mengharumkan nama sekolah kita dengan menjuarai lomba Taekwondo tingkat DKI Jakarta. Dia berhasil mendapatkan juara pertama. Kita beri selamat untuk Oh Sehun!"

Teman-teman sekelasku bertepuk tangan. Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu sembari berterima kasih. Baekhyun menepuk bahuku sambil tersenyum. "Tao ngeliatin kamu lagi tuh," bisiknya menggodaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai responnya.

Wali kelasku segera memulai pelajarannya setelah murid-muridnya tenang. Aku menopang daguku dengan malas. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah kertas jatuh ke mejaku. Kertas itu terlipat. Aku membukanya dengan penasaran.

_Selamat untuk kemenangannya. Maukah merayakannya berdua sepulang sekolah? ^^_

_Huang Zi Tao__._

Aku mendongak dan melihat pelaku yang melempar kertas ini. Tao yang menerima sinyalku tersenyum kepadaku, kemudian dia kembali memperhatikan pelajaran. Aku tersenyum lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya. Baekhyun yang melihat interaksiku dengan Tao hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar cinta monyet_, pikirnya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi lagi tanda sekolah telah berakhir. Murid-murid bersorak gembira sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas mereka. Setelah wali kelasku keluar, aku menghampiri bangku Tao.

"Aku mau eskul Taekwondo dulu sebentar. Mau nunggu?" Tanyaku.

Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Boleh aku lihat latihanmu?"

Aku mengangguk. Setelah pamit ke Baekhyun, aku dan Tao berjalan bersama ke ruang serbaguna sekolah. Kami mengobrol cukup banyak di sepanjang jalan. Dia banyak menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya, termasuk keluarganya. Aku seringkali tertawa mendengar ceritanya itu. Aku mendorong pintu ruang serbaguna begitu kami sampai dan melihat Sabem Chanyeol sudah menunggu di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang baru jadian," ucap Sabem Chanyeol saat melihatku dan Tao. Tao kelihatan salah tingkah.

"Sabem, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja latihannya?" Tanyaku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sabem Chanyeol menyeringai kecil.

Latihan keras pun dimulai seperti biasanya. Aku menendang target dengan berbagai teknik _chagi*_. Sabem Chanyeol yang melatihku memberikanku hukuman jika ada kesalahan dalam teknikku. Aku bersyukur karena mempunyai mental dan stamina yang bagus. Dengan modal itu, aku berharap bisa mewujudkan impianku menjadi atlet Taekwondo yang suatu hari nanti membawa medali emas di pertandingan internasional. Tao diam-diam memotretku dengan kamera yang dibawanya. Dia sesekali tersenyum saat melihat hasil fotonya.

Satu jam berlalu. Aku membungkukkan badanku ke Sabem Chanyeol untuk pamit pulang. Aku segera mengganti kaosku yang basah di kamar mandi, lalu menghampiri Tao yang sedang mengutak-ngatik kameranya.

"Maaf, pasti lama tadi," ucapku sambil duduk di sebelah Tao.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, ayo kita pulang."

Setelah memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tas, Tao menarik tanganku pergi. Aku yang terkejut hanya diam saja dengan perlakuannya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut kami. Tao masih menggandeng tanganku sampai di dekat rambu lalu lintas, dia baru melepaskannya. Tao memutar badannya dan menatapku. Aku ikut menatapnya dengan bingung.

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, Tao menggengam tangan kananku dan menariknya hingga badanku ikut tertarik. Aku memeluknya tanpa sengaja. Tao ikut memelukku dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangku. Suara jantungnya yang berdetak dapat kudengar dengan jelas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Tao melepas pelukannya dan menatapku kembali. "Kamu bisa bahasa China?" Tanyanya.

"Sedikit," jawabku. Tao melirik lampu rambu lalu lintas yang berwarna hijau, tangan kanannya memegang pipiku.

Tao mencium keningku cepat. "Wo ai ni*," ucapnya sebelum dia berlari menyeberangi _zebra cross_. Shock, itu reaksiku. Aku perlahan memegang keningku dan mengusapnya.

.

Lampu rambu lalu lintas mulai berwarna merah. Aku berdiri di trotoar dalam diam. Suara klakson motor mengagetkanku tiba-tiba. Pengendara motor itu mengambil helmnya, lalu melemparnya ke arahku. Aku segera menangkapnya. Klakson motor dibunyikan lagi, aku refleks memakai helm pemberiannya dan naik ke jok motor. Kedua tanganku melingkari pinggang pengendara itu sebelum dia mengendarai motornya dengan cepat.

Aku dapat merasakan angin seolah menembus badanku dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku. Butiran debu yang tertiup bersamanya menyamarkan penglihatanku. Belum lagi suara mesin yang keluar dari knalpot motor, membuat kedua telingaku seakan mati rasa. Aku mengendurkan pelukanku ketika pengendara motor memberhentikan kendaraannya di parkiran dekat warung makan. Dia melepas helmnya. Aku ikut melepas helmku dan memberikannya ke pemiliknya.

"Sabem Chanyeol?"

Aku terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya. Sabem Chanyeol nyengir ke arahku, lalu dia turun dari motor _sport_nya. Dia membantuku turun.

"Ke-kenapa sabem bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku masih dalam keadaan terkejut. Sabem Chanyeol nyengir lagi. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, dia menarik tanganku pergi ke warung makan soto di pinggir jalan. Aku merasa _Déjà vu_.

"Mau makan apa? Sabem traktir."

"Soto daging aja, sama es teh."

Sabem Chanyeol menyamakan pesanannya. Setelah minuman kami datang, aku mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Sabem, kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanyaku dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Saya tadi abis pulang dari reuni SMA, terus liat kamu lagi bengong kayak kesurupan di pinggir jalan," ucapnya meledek. Aku memukul bahu Sabem Chanyeol keras. Dia mengerang kesakitan. "Sembarangan," ucapku sambil manyun. Sabem Chanyeol tertawa melihatku.

Pesanan kami datang. Aku mengambil botol sambal dan menuangkannya ke soto. Kami makan sambil ngobrol. Sabem Chanyeol sesekali berbuat usil dengan mengambil daging dari mangkok. Setelah makanan kami habis, Sabem Chanyeol membayar makanannya sesuai janjinya. Aku berdiri dan berjalan di belakangnya.

Beliau mengajakku ke taman. Kami duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. "Bintangnya bagus, ya," ucap sabem sambil melihat langit. Aku tertawa kecil, "Sejak kapan sabem jadi melankolis?" Tanyaku mengejek. Sabem Chanyeol hanya tertawa.

Suasana menjadi hening. Sabem Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapku. "Tadi kamu ditembak Tao, ya?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut dan menatap Sabem Chanyeol balik, "Bapak kok tau?" Tanyaku balik.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu, "Insting," jawabnya singkat. Aku menghela nafas, "Bapak jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya."

"Kalian jadian nih ceritanya?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng. "Aku masih bingung," jawabku.

Sabem Chanyeol menopang dagunya. "Kamu bukannya mau fokus dulu dengan impianmu? Kalau nanti kalian pacaran, fokusnya terbagi dua, dong."

Aku terdiam. Perkataan Sabem Chanyeol terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. "Jadi, aku tolak dia saja?"

Dia mengangkat bahu lagi. Aku mendengus. "Bem, kalau jadian sama temanku, mau nggak?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Siapa?" Aku mengangkat bahu. Sabem Chanyeol mengacak rambutku gemas. Aku tertawa keras.

Hari sudah larut malam. Sabem Chanyeol mengantarku lagi ke rumah. Setelah sampai, aku beranjak turun dari motornya dan berterima kasih. "Tetap semangat, ya," pesannya sebelum pergi.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku segera mengambil ponselku dari saku baju dan menelpon seseorang.

"Tao, ini aku Sehun. Aku mau ngomong sama kamu besok sepulang sekolah, bisa?"

"…"

"Oke, sampai besok. Met malam juga."

Aku menutup telepon. _Semoga ini yang terbaik_, batinku.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah pulang sekolah, aku langsung menemui Tao di atap sekolah. Baekhyun mengikutiku di belakang. Tao sudah lebih dahulu berada di atap. Aku menepuk bahunya begitu aku berdiri di belakangnya. Tao membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ketika melihatku.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanyaku.

Tao menggeleng, "Mau ngomong apa, Na?"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Ini.. tentang pernyataanmu kemarin," ucapku pelan.

Tao tidak merespon. Aku melanjutkan perkataanku, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu," ucapku sembari menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak ingin melihat raut muka Tao sekarang.

Tao perlahan berjalan mendekatiku. Dia memegang kedua tanganku. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu," ucapnya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Tao tersenyum lagi kepadaku. Aku perlahan membalas senyumannya.

"Dan kalau mau nembak aku lagi, nggak usah pake modus segala, deh." Tao tertawa mendengar ucapanku.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu langsung berlari menghampiri kami, "Wah, aku kira _ending_nya kalian bakal jadian. Penonton kecewa," ucapnya memasang muka pura-pura sedih.

Aku memeluk lengan sahabatku itu sambil tertawa. Tao ikut tertawa mendengar perkataannya.

"Hun, kalau boleh tau, kenapa kamu nolak Tao? Bukannya kamu juga suka dia?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian. Aku tersenyum, lalu menatap Tao yang sedang menatapku juga dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Aku ingin mengejar impianku dulu menjadi atlet Taekwondo, lalu mengejar yang lain," jawabku. Tao tersenyum. Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ngapain kamu ngejar Tao kalau dia," Baekhyun menunjuk Tao, "Ngejar kamu juga," lanjutnya sambil menunjukku kemudian dengan muka malas.

"Benar juga. Harusnya kamu yang ngejar cintamu, hyung," ucapku sambil meletin lidah ke Baekhyun.

"SEHUN!"

Aku berlari dengan kencang sambil tertawa. Baekhyun mengejarku. Tao yang melihat kami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Matahari bersinar terang hari itu. Burung-burung berkicau di bawah teriknya matahari. Aku berharap hari esok dan esoknya lagi lebih baik dari hari ini. Masa depan yang indah sudah menungguku di depan sana.

.

_End_.

* * *

_Catatan:_

_Wo Ai Ni: Aku mencintaimu_

_Chagi: Tendangan_

_Sabem: Guru Taekwondo_

.

**YIPPIE! Akhirnya selesai juga ini FF!^^ **

**Suka banget sama pairing ini sejak ngeliat kedekatan mereka di MBC Championship. Liat aja videonya di youtube, hehe...**

**RCL ditunggu yo! XD**


End file.
